1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for gripping an overhead line and a method of attaching that clamp to an overhead line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an overhead line (overhead transmission line, overhead ground line, etc.) is provided with spacers, twist-preventing dampers, a inter-phase spacers, etc. attached by conductor-use clamps.
There are a variety of constructions of conductor clamps. Among them, there is a conductor clamp comprised of a clamp body and a clamp cap fastened by utilizing the compressive resilience of an elastic body.
The work of attaching a conductor clamp, however, is work on an unsteady conductor, so there is a problem of a poor efficiency in the work. Further, a large number of the conductor clamps have to be attached to each transmission line. In particular, the spacers used in a multi-conductor transmission line comprising four or more conductors requires four or more conductor clamps--the same as the number of the conductors--for one spacer. Accordingly, there was a problem in that a long time was required for the attachment work. Further, since the number of the clamps was large, there was a possibility of one or more clamps forgetting to be fastened.